This invention is directed to an etched wiring (spider) for integrated circuits, particularly film mounted integrated circuits, comprising a metallic frame for electroplating and shorting purposes that proceeds around the periphery and is connected to the etched wiring at several points.
A cathode terminal in the form of an electrodeposition frame is required to electrodeposit gold on etched wirings, such as, for example, spiders in film mounting, using band-automated bonding techniques. This frame simultaneously short circuits all lines and must in turn be separated after the manufacture of the printed circuit.
German Patent 32 34 745 discloses such a frame. This frame serves particularly therein as a short-circuit frame in order to avoid electrostatic charging during the transport of film-mounted integrated circuits. The separating of such frames from the etched wirings, such as, for example, spiders of film mounting, ensues after the gold-plating in such a fashion that a separation of the film band having the length of a conveying perforation division (approximately 4 mm) is cut off and discarded between two circuits. Material amounting to 10% of the area of the carrier material, such as, for example, the film, is therefore discarded.